


Pleasing Hermione Granger

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, Cum Inside, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Hermione, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Ron loves to please Hermione Granger any way he can.





	Pleasing Hermione Granger

Hermione was lounging in her favorite chair in the library, in the back secluded corner. She had two stacks of books on the table. A To-Read stack and a Finished stack. 

It was extremely quiet in the library all one could hear was her page turning and the sound of pussy eating.

Ron Weasley could also be found in the library, on the floor, face between Hermione’s legs. 

Ron loves to please her. In any way she deemed fit. Sometimes it would be carrying her books, or lend a listening ear. But, most of the time, it was pleasing her sexually. 

He didn’t know how high her sex drive was until they started dating. Every time they were alone and Ron had finished his homework, she would have him on his knees pleasing her. 

He also learned that she never wore panties. 

Over time he had become really good at pleasuring a cunt. Any normal woman would have multiple orgasms and be screaming his name. Hermione wouldn’t warn him when she would come. She never showed any sign of being in absolute sexed out bliss. No moaning, no screaming. Nothing.

However, Ron knew she was enjoying his attentions, by the puddle her juices created. 

To him, Hermione was the most delicious thing he ever had. More delicious than his mother’s home cooking or any meal in the Great Hall.

Ron held onto her thighs, his mouth over her wet pussy. His tongue teasing the clit and sliding into her hole, going as deep as he could. His hands would gradually get closer to her pussy, his thumbs spreading her pussy lips so he could get better access. 

He pulled a way slightly, just so his tongue was licking her clit. He took two fingers and slide them home. Fingering her at a leisurely pace. His arm slowly getting drenched. At times he’d look up at her, seeking approval of his actions. 

She spared him no glance. She continued to read her book. 

He added a third finger and picked up the pace. 

Of course, without warning, she started squirting. Ron’s face and shirt now drenched in her love juices.  
He didn’t stop fingering her or teasing her clit, he wanted more. He swallowed what he could and pulled his hand out of her wonderful cunt. 

“Good Job, Ronald.” She put her book down onto the Finished Stack and picked up a new one from the To-Read Stack. “You may fuck me now.” 

They shifted into their favorite position they liked to do it in, when they were in the library. Hermione stood, leaning over the table so she could still read her book. Ron stood behind her, cock at the ready. He would scoop up some of her wetness and spread it over his cock. He grabbed her hips and slid home. 

He moaned loudly. She felt wonderful around him.  
Warm, wet, and snug. He slowly started thrusting in and out of her tight heat. 

The library now filled with Ron’s moaning and skin slapping skin. 

“Hnnnn!” Ron gripped her hips tighter, pulling her close with every thrust. He started to go faster, deeper. 

He was panting now, his face flushed. Sweat forming on his forehead.

The smacking of skin to skin got louder. 

He felt his balls tense, the urge to cum inside her was strong. But, he couldn’t cum. Not yet, not with out her permission. 

So, he kept thrusting. Alternating speeds, angles, and depth. He even reached around to rub her clit. 

Ron felt her pussy tighten around him, “you may cum inside Ron.”

Finally! 

He fucked her as fast and as deep as he could. 

“Gonna fucking cum, ‘Mione! Gonna fucking cum inside your delicious cunt!” 

She licked her finger to turn the page in her book, “Then do it Ronald. Cum in my cunt.”

That was it, he thrusted one last time and shot his load deep within her. Then a second load. Then a third. 

He sighed, pulled out. Watching his cum leak out of her gapping hole onto the floor. 

Hermione placed her book down, stood, and spelled them both clean, then spelled the floor clean.

She turned and kissed him on the cheek. “Well done, Ron.”


End file.
